


13 Reasons To Love

by sendosenpai



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Classroom Sex, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light BDSM, Love Triangles, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Suicide, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Public Sex, Questionable lube, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendosenpai/pseuds/sendosenpai
Summary: What if the events of 13 Reasons Why played out a little differently? Narrated by an OC Noah, the tapes are deciphered, and justice finally served... But at what cost?(OC based rewrite of season 1).
Relationships: Alex Standall/Original Male Character(s), Andrew Baker/Olivia Baker/Original Male Character(s), Bryce Walker/Original Male Character(s), Courtney Crimsen/Reader/Original Male Character(s), Hannah Baker/Original Male Character(s), Jessica Davis/Original Male Character(s), Justin Foley/Original Male Character(s), Kevin Porter/Original Male Character(s), Marcus Cole/Original Male Character(s), Mentioned Jessica Davis/Justin Foley, Original Male Character(s)/Reader, Ryan Shaver/Original Male Character(s), Sheri Holland/Original Male Character(s), Skye Miller/Original Male Character(s), Tyler Down/Original Male Character(s), Zach Dempsy/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. Tape 1, Side A

Tony stared at Noah from down the hall, arms crossed over his torso. 

Tony was a fucking weirdo. Everyone knew it. The dude worked in his family’s monster truck store and two years ago everyone found his dad’s porn movies online, and Tony had been blacklisted since. Another reason Tony was largely blacklisted was for his wardrobe choices.

Noah had never really spoken to Tony, why the hell was he staring at him? Sure, Noah had watched his dad’s pornos - who hadn’t - and he might have been waiting for Tony to invite him on set sometimes, but Noah wasn’t deluded. Being invited onset of a porn agency only happened to highschool seniors.

Noah turned his back to Tony and opened his locker, dumping in his million textbooks in there and going to slam it shut.

“Tony! What the fuck, man!” 

Tony raised his hands and a brow, “Didn’t mean to scare you, Noah.”

Noah gritted his teeth. “Sure you didn’t. That’s why you hid behind me.”

“I was just waiting for you to get my note, but I think I left it in the wrong locker.”

“I’m not interested in dating anyone,” if Noah was, he’d definitely go for Tony senior > junior. 

“I thought you were dating Skye.” 

“Oh,” Noah ran his hand through his hair, “Yeah, I am.” It was shit how often Noah forgot, but Skye liked to break up often because of her insecurities and Noah struggled to keep track of her. They were long overdue for a breakup anyway.

“So, what was on the note?” Noah had no intention of talking to porno Tony for longer than he had to - there were eyes everywhere, school was a warzone, who knew what could happen???

Ghost!Hannah watched from across the hallway, students milling past her in their own conversations. Her jaw was stiff, locked in anger. How dare they have a conversation without mentioning her. Didn't they know everything was supposed to be about her. She was so lonely. If only someone could pay attention to her. 

Little did she know the conversation would always go back to her. After all, what else would be on that note if it was not her death note? What kind of friend would tony be if he didnt conduct the simple task of fulfilling ghost!Hannah’s wishes? After all, he was one HELL of a friend. 

“It wasn’t a note per se,” Tony rubbed his chin sheepishly. “It more of an...INVITATION…” Noah’s ears perked up, was it - no, it couldn’t be an invitation into the world of porn, things like that didn’t happen to little old Noah…”I have something very important to discuss with you. About-” Tony looked over his shoulder before leaning closer to Noah and whispering, “Hannah’s dying wishes. There were a whole thirteen.”

“13 raisins? What a glutton! She doesn't need that many,” Noah replied sexily. He blinked his long eyelashes at Tony sexily, his lean muscles on his torso flexing from the strain. 

“I thought that too,” Tony muttered, “Though I suppose it is coming in handy now as we have many back ups, ya?”

“I didn’t realise Hannah was dead anyway, I saw her just yesterday in History.”

“Oh no that’s a different Hannah.”

“There’s more than one?” Noah asked sexily. He blinked his long eyelashes at Tony sexily, his lean muscles on his torso flexing from the strain. 

“Of course. You should know who she is. You're one of the reasons she killed herself!” Tony growled aggressively like the many monster trucks at his father’s monster truck store. He cared so much about this Hannah, even though he only had a couple of conversations with her himself. 

“Reasons for what?” Noah asked. He was leaning against his locker, lean muscles on his torso flexing, trying to remember all of the Hannahs he had ever encountered. If only he was shirtless right now, then everyone could appreciate the many abs he had on his refined torso.

Tony pulled out a business card from his breast pocket, handing it to Noah with obvious regret. On it was the details of the agency his father worked for, Tony was a recruiter and would be until he was of legal age and then he would go into porn, it was a family tradition, a coming of age thing, a rite of passage. It helped that he already looked of age, almost 30, it would certainly help with pleasing the older clients. 

Noah had been waiting for the day Tony would finally recruit him and tried to conceal his excitement, but when Tony said ‘the reasons she’s dead’, Noah couldn’t stop the smile on his face - a TOTAL coincidence of course.

“Cum to the agency today and I shall relay to you the de-tails,” he said, twisting his tail butt plug between his thumb and forefinger, barely suppressing a moan. 

Noah eyed the buttplug. Why wasn’t Tony wearing trousers? 

“Of course, I shall be there toute suite,” Noah replied eagerly, barely suppressing his excitement-induced erection. He’d wanted Tony to recruit him for so long, and to be approached by the lad in a buttplug??? He palmed his the front of his trousers coyly, a grin on his face and and a dildo in his pocket. He handed it to Tony, “My calling card,” he explained, “If you ever need me, shove it up there as far as it will go. I’ll hear your call.” he winked, muscles flexing from the strain. 

Tony palmed it, aghast. 10 inches??? His buttplug was a whole 20, he’d hardly even feel it.

-

Noah strolled through the open doors of the porn agency, immediately affronted by the sight of two actors going at it on the dirty carpet. His heart and his penis thrummed with excitement, his pockets weighed down by a selection of butt-plugs Tony might enjoy.

“Hello? Tony?” he called, brushing his dark decking coloured hair out his face with his sexi hands. Hands that had pleasured many a peoples, including himself. His voice was a low mutter, a murmur, gravelly. The nipples of all in the vicinity perked. No one understood what he said, with all his words slurring into one, but they understood it was said by the most sexual being.

“Ah, Noah, I'm so glad you made it!” Tony said, rushing out of the side office to greet him, pulling him into a firm hug. Tony could feel his hard abs pressing against Noah’s. Their hard erect nipples brushing and the tip of their penises made contact, sending a bolt of a pleasure down Tony’s spine. Noah hid his disappointment at the fact that Tony had found a pair of trousers. Though, the tightness of the jeans did well to amplify the man’s assets- his large bulge, his round and firm buttcheeks almost bursting at the seams.

“I - I got you these,” Noah tried to hide his blush behind his hand, taking the collection of buttplugs out of his pockets. He’d miss them - or at least, his asshole would. But where he was going, to this here porn agency, hopefully meant that he’d be getting the real thing. 

Tony pulled away from the hug, an expression of unmasked delight cascading his features. He fingered the butt-plugs. Fifteen inches? That was nothing for his spacious asshole. But the boy had meant well, and the thought behind it made his heart soar and his penis harden. 

“That’s so sweet,” Tony said in his high-pitched twink voice, the one he only reserved for the most premium of tops. “Unfortunately I didn’t call you here on a business call...i don’t know if you’ve noticed her?”

Tony pointed to the corner of the room.

“Those two porn stars making love?”

“Ah, no. The girl.”

Ghost!Hannah scowled at both Noah and Tony, crossing her arms across her chest and tossing her hair back over her shoulder. She was an ugly specimen but her ass was the sexiest Noah had ever seen. 10/10.

“Was I supposed to have noticed her?” Noah had never seen the translucent girl before. Why was she all gossamer anyway? Did she have anemia or something?

“That’s, like, Hannah. She left you this.” He handed Noah a bin bag. Noah felt the weight of its contents, his arm muscles strained under its weight, forcing the veins to bulge sexily. Peering inside, Noah could make out that it held a collection of tapes. “Don’t let them get lost. Don’t let anyone who’s not mentioned on the tapes listen to them. And most importantly…” Tony grabbed fistfuls of Noah’s baggy indie tie-dye shirt with urgency, tugging their bodies closer, “DONT. Have sex. With everyone on these tapes.”

Noah stared down at Tony’s thirty-year-old looking face sexily. He blinked his long eyelashes at Tony sexily, his lean muscles on his torso flexing from the strain. “HAVE sex with everyone on these tapes?”

“No, do not, DO NOT have sex with anyone on these tapes. Especially not, like, everyone. Do you HEAR me??? Untold misfortune will befall he who dares to disobey the commands of the tapes.” Tony grabbed Noah’s shoulders and shook him hard, his eyes wide and bloodshot, spitting all over the boi in his urgency. As he stared at Noah, it was hard not to get lost in those dreamy, dreamy, SUPER sexy brown eyes. But NO. Hannah had said it explicitly. He could never have sex with someone on a tape. He sighed heavily, letting go of the sexy Noah.

-

“Ugh, I know right. So now I have to, like, listen to a bunch of recordings of some dead girl. If it wasn’t for Tony holding my porn agency deal in the palm of his cock, I’d fully not do this. But what can a lad do?” Noah stared at Y/N, “What would you do, when someone holds your future in the palms of their cock?” 

You shook your head sadly. “I don't know, daddy. But as my father, I trust your wisdom. Surely, you of all people know how to handle such a large cock?” 

“Guess I better just listen to the tapes. For you, Tony.” Naoh sighed, resigned to his fate. He popped both of his earphones in, palming the Walkman which he gently inserted the tape into. 

Hannah’s voice bled through Noah’s earphones, Noah couldn’t recognise it, “Hi guys. So if you’re hearing this, I’m dead, and it’s all your fault! All 13 of you!! There are others, but 13 is the spiciest number I could think of. Do you feel guilty???? Huh???? So grab your tea, grab your cakes, grab your dildos, because this will be a heck of a ride to remember!! Your asshole will never feel the same!!

“First up is you, Justin. Just-in, Justin Foley is an asshole!!! I should know, I have one. As I’m sure many of you do too. Tony - we all know he has one, not a day’s gone by where he’s left his tail buttplug at home. He has special permission from the headmaster to be able to wear it every day of course. He needs to make those muscles as flexible as possible to ensure a smooth transit into his full-time job as a porn star, something which the school obviously encourages.”

Noah sighed with boredom, looking up at Y/N, “Should we just like,” he smirked cheekily, running his tongue over his lower lip and biting it, “Just like, ditch or something? You and me, baby girl...lets go to McDonalds and then go skip rocks into the sea...or go for a movie, you can pick which one, i don’t mind baby girl as long as i getta spend time with you…”

You blushed, the heat flowing to your cheeks, shoving him playfully, salivating a little. “Oh Noah,” you giggled, embarrassed by the attention, “you're such a wonderful step brother! If only our parents had not married! It's so hard to resist you, especially when we have to share a bedroom..” you thought back to many sleepless nights, when you had touched yourself while gazing longingly at the dark figure in the bed across from you, hoping you wouldn't wake him up with your moans. Little did you know he had been awake EVERY time, watching you, touching himself too.

“I should totally finish this tape off, right,” Noah’s voice reduced an octave, he was struggling to swallow as he stared at Y/N, absolutely taken away by how horny he was, “So we can copulate ASAP.”

You nodded, cheeks still a firey red, thinking back to all of those good bedroom times when you were both 14, playing together, with each other, every day and all through the night. 

Noah resumed the tape, his dick on his mind and in his hand.

Noah pulled his earphone out, turning to Y/N after 69 minutes of listening. “Ugh, so basically all that happened was that Justin refused to share heroin needles with Hannah. He told her he had AIDS, and that sharing needles is unsanitary, but she screamed at him for being so selfish. She thought a holding a sanitary pad over her head would fix it, is that true?”

Your long eyelashes flutter as you blink shyly, too embarrassed to reply, gayzing at those luscious pouty lips that had only last night pressed against your nipples searching for milk. Unfortunately you didn’t have any. YET. but one day, maybe Noah could change that. He was already such a good daddy to you, wouldn't he be a wonderful father to your children too? He’d pick them up from ballet practice, cry when they outgrew their little baby shoes, call you ‘mummy’ in front of them and massage your swollen sore nipples to help you breastfeed him. He’d suckle at your milk, refusing to waste a single drop, refusing to share with your starving 6-month old infant. 

“I’ve gotta go ask Justin. Maybe he’ll know. Is this true?? Can sanitary towels make things sanitary? It would explain so much, why else would they exist?”

-

“Justin!” Noah screamed down the school corridor, “Tell me the truth!! Tell me what you did with Hannah that night!!”

Everyone in the corridor turned to Noah, what a spectacle, what an embarrassing but oh-so-sexy guy. 

Justin squealed in fear. Noah was so intimidating with those bulging biceps and the bulging, throbbing cock. His dusky brown hair lay on curls over his forehead, brows tensed in anger, voice gravelly and titillating. Each stride pulled him closer to Justin at a speed that was barely humanly possible.

He grabbed Justin’s lapels shoving him angrily, his back smashing against the metal lockers. Noah got in his face, pressing them even closer together, screaming again, “WHAT. Did you. Do. To her!” Each word was punctuated by Noah’s fist slamming against the locker beside Justin’s head. When Justin didn't reply, he gripped his arm sternly, yanking them into the boys toilets, shoving Justin in there. Justin stumbled over his own feet, skidding across the floor.

Ghost!Hannah watched on, smirking. Unfortunately she would not be able to enter the men’s bathroom, but she was so proud of Noah bringing justice in her name.

“Dude! We have class in a couple minutes! What's your problem!” Justin cried out, pushing himself up off the floor. But he was secretly turned on at being dominated by such a manly man.

“My problem is you!”

Justin searched Noah’s gaze. “You listened to the tapes?” he asked slowly, eyes flickering over Noah’s expression, dropping from his dark eyes down to his lips, watching them tremble in anger. 

“To some of them. To yours,” Noah admitted, looking away dramatically. A fire broiled in his gaze. He had so many questions, so many sanitary-pad related questions.

Justin squeaked, vastly intimidated by his herculean figure looming over him in the school bathrooms. 

They both fell silent. Noah paced a couple steps, before crashing back into Justin, thrusting him back against the wall. Justin could feel the coldness from the tiles seep in through his thin jeans, his asshole fluttering from the shock.

“How could you, man? How could you? I thought you were better than that! I thought you were -” Noah sighed and looked at his feet. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was saying. This would happen a lot. Noah wasn’t very smart.

“I’m sorry,” Justin answered in a low tone, his breathing heavy, “I thought I was doing the right thing! I had no idea what I did would kill her. I - I’m a monster.” His voice caught and he looked away, tear glazing in his eyes.

Noah gayzed at the young twink before him. There was a vulnerability there, a submissiveness that made blood rush straight to Noah’s often-used penis.

Suddenly their lips were gravitating towards each other, and they were kissing. Noah was all force, and Justin could do nothing but let him. He whimpered, pressing himself closer to his top. Noahs’s lips were firm, but they tasted sweet, like strawberries. Naoh traced one hand from where he held Justin’s jacket across his chest, feeling the muscles flex under his fingertips.

Justin shivered, a full-body tremble, and pressed himself closer to Noah.

Noah groped one of Justin's sensitive and erect nipples, twisting it between his thumb and forefinger. Justin gasped, and Noah took full advantage of the moment, thrusting his warm, wet tongue inside. He pushed Justin’s frail body harder against the wall, sliding their bodies closer and swearing between their kisses, voice low and throaty.

Noah’s hands drifted down and grappled with Justin’s belt, tugging it off in one swift practiced movement. He took his belt off every single day, he had a lot of practice. Justin barely seemed to know what was going on before he found his trousers and pants down at his ankles, his hard cock released to the cold and frigid air of the bathroom.

But what was that noise? A camera? Oh Y/N, if only Noah had looked up he would have seen Tyler perched on the ceiling with a camera in his grip and vengeance on his expression. He eagerly snapped as many photos as he could for his spank bank. As it were Noah was too preoccupied by unwrapping the twink.

Noah admired Justin’s cock approvingly. “So hot,” he whispered huskily into Justin’s ear. Justin could only shiver and moan as Noah traced kisses along his jawline, a jawline carved through the abuse of class-A drugs. And what a jawline it was.

Suddenly, Noah gripped Justin by the arms and twisted him around, pressing his chest up against the wall. 

“Oh shit,” Justin gasped, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face. He couldn't deny that he had dreamt about this moment over and over. He had watched Noah for years, catching his eye in the hallway, watching him get dressed in the locker rooms after football practice, writing explicit fanfiction on archiveofourown...

Justin peered over his shoulder, watching Noah fish out a small jar of peanut butter from his jean pocket. He caught Justin’s eye and smirked, “I always come prepared.”

He smeared his index and middle finger with the spread, and thrust his fingers into that warm and inviting hole. Justin gasped as he felt himself being stretched by Noah’s warm fingers thrusting in and out of him. 

But Noah wasn't too interested in making Justin too comfortable, pulling his fingers away quickly, fiddling with his own belt buckle. This was a sexy punishment after all. For what he did to Hannah, whatever that even was. For the secrets he was keeping about the sanitary pad.

“N-Noah,” Justin moaned, delirious with pleasure. “Hurry up. I need you.”

Noah tried not to cringe. 

His cock twitching, he pushed slowly and firmly into Justin. Justin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, feeling Noah’s large appendage inside of him.

Once completely buried into Justin, Noah pulled his hips back sharply, until only the tip was still inside, and then suddenly thrusted back in. Justin moaned as Noah brushed against his prostate. Noah cried out from behind him too, having already reached his climax. 

“Shit, sorry about that,” Noah winced, pulling out. He watched his cum leak out of Justin’s twitching asshole, savouring the erotic sight.

“Dont worry about it, I came too,” Justin replied sheepishly, stepping back to reveal his own juices running down the tiled wall.

“Anyways, about Hannah..” Noah started, when suddenly Justin fell to the floor, gasping, holding this throat as he wheezed. Wow, Noah knew he was GOOD, but this was a mega ego boost.

“Allergic - I’m allergic -” Justin gasped, his face turning red, hands batting the floor as he reached for his rucksack, “Peanuts-”

“Peanuts? What about them?” Noah considered for a moment, watching a breathless Justin as he tapped his chin, “OOOOHHH! I used extra chunky peanut butter as a replacement for lube. Something to spread on all my snaccs. See you around, kid,” Noah slurred, satisfied, as he turned to walk off.

Noah left the little boy’s room, adjusting his belt and sighing. What a refreshing way to start a morning. He looked left and right down the corridor. But wait - hadn’t Tony said something? Hmmm...what was it? Eh, whatever.


	2. Tape 1, Side B

Noah cracked his knuckles. Time for episode 2 of his favourite radio drama, 13 Reasons Why Hannah Baker Committed Suey. He looked up and down the corridor. Where were you?? How would he be able to listen without Y/N being present?? But there was ghost!Hannah - would she suffice as a replacement? Noah checked her out. Hmm...her translucent ghost-thing pulled her down the rankings, Noah remembered her rating as best ass and was sorely disappointed to see her flattened buttcheeks. Like sure, maybe by white people standards, if you had a dumb name like CLAY or something. 

Noah would rate her a solid 4.2 out of 100, if he were being generous. 

“Yo yo, ghost!Hannah!”

She scowled at him, face shriveled like a single raisin...not THIRTEEN jeez.

“Imma listen to this cool TV show Tony gave me! It’s called 13 Reasons Why (But There Were OThers) - are you interested? I know, I know, it sounds suuuperrrr lame but it’s actually kinda erotic when you get into it.” Noah adjusted his sensitive penis, he was so excited to see where the next episode would take him, into whose arms and whose body. 

Ghost!Hannah stared at him, aghast, “Noah Centineo! How dare you besmirch my name. If only you weren't so attractive, I would be like totally super mad at you right now.”

Unfortunately Noah didn't bother to listen to her response, already pulling his headphones onto his perfectly carved face. 

“Ugh, hi again guys. I keep thinking, why am I wasting time? I should just kill myself already. But if I did that I wouldn’t be able to get my sweet sweet vengeance on y’all. So, tape 2. This is one of the juicer ones. 

“For you, Jessica, you bitch.”

Noah listened on, brows wrinkled in concentration. The tape lasted 69 minutes less than the last one, ending at 4 minutes 20 seconds exactly. Noah grinned at the irony, staring at his Walkman adoringly and shaking his head. What a good boi walkman, the best boi walkman.

“WHY ARE YOU SMILING!” ghost!Hannah screamed.

“WHY ARE YOU HERE!” Noah shouted back. “I THOUGHT YOU DIED FOR A REASON, SLAG!”

Noah stormed away. Ugh. He loved his Walkman, what could he say??

And that was SUCHHHH a lame episode 2. 

“JessiCAAAAAAA!” Noah screamed, throwing the door of the classroom open.

Everyone in the class looked at Noah.

“Mr Centineo, Jessica isn’t in here,” the teacher, Heine said kindly.

Noah groaned sexily, his throat humming, “Thanks prof. G2g.”

“No problem son, just make sure you make it up to me later okay?” Heine replied, licking his lips.

Noah winked at him sexily, giving him a thumbs up and a penis up. He could see Heine’s hardon from a mile away. Heine blushed. Noah always knew how to pleasure him best.

Noah threw the door of the next classroom open, “JessiCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!” he roared, showering those closest to him with spit. They were thankful to be blessed with such a gift from the sexiest man alive. His whole body shook with fury. The whole class stared at those rippling abs rippling even more with emotion. 

“Yo bro, she ain’t in here,” Monty rocked back on his chair, “Try room 420-B, I think she’s got Erotic Electronics.”

“Omg thanks Monty. You’re the best sex I’ve ever had,” Noah turned out of the room, his curls bouncing sexily on his head with his lips spread in a sexy and alluring smile.

Everyone in the classroom gasped.

“I’m not gay!!!” Monty screamed, tears rolling down his face. “I’ll fuck anyone that says I'm gay! Zach! You got anything to say to me?” Monty looked at him hopefully.

Noah continued his journey. His quest, if you will. He had to find out why Jessica had made episode 2 of what he THOUGHT was his next favourite show so SHITTY. 

Room 422. 421. 420-A. 420-B. Noah slammed the door open, “JessicAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” he bellowed, 

She turned to him slowly. Jessica was half-black half-white with curly half-brown and half-blonde hair. She looked 16 going on 33. She was alone in the room, bent over what appeared to be a very erotic electronic device...Noah licked his lips, hmm what he would give to give THAT a testdrive…

“N-Noah?” she stepped back from Noah and her erotic electronic device, her expression morphing into one of anger and irritation, “Leave, get out,” she saw the Walkman in Noah’s grip, “Don’t. Don’t, just get out-”

“What is this,” Noah seethed, holding the Walkman before her, accusation weighting his tone, “How dare you. How dare you glare at Hannah-”

“I didn’t!” Jessice screamed hysterically, “I didn’t do anything to her! I didn’t kill her! How can a glare kill her anyway - which it FUCKING irrelevant cous I’ve got a lazy eye, look! Hannah misunderstood!” Jessica pointed toward her left eyelid, which was slightly droopier than the right one.

“Hmmm…” Noah observed Jessica’s eyelid with consideration, “I don’t believe you.”

She stormed towards him. “Just get out!” she screamed, slamming her hands on Noah’s chiselled chest and pushing him away. 

But the second her hands made contact with his chest, she felt a shock of erotic electricity through her fingers. His chest, even feeling it through his t-shirt, was firm and warm. The abs that lay hidden beneath were undeniable. Never before had she felt such a sexy chest, not from her current boyfriend Justin, and definitely not from her ex Alex. 

“Do that again.” Noah raised his head and stared at her challenging, a smirk twisting his lips. 

Pushing away her thoughts, Jessica pushed him again. 

“Uuuuh,” Noah moaned, licking his lips and looking skyward for patience. He’d only just entered and exited Jessica’s boyfriend Justin like what, 10 minutes ago? 15? That only made this all sexier. “Push me harder,” Noah groaned in that throaty way of his.

Jessica slapped Noah across the face, Noah couldn’t hold back his moan. The right side of his cheek was red with a handprint, lip split on where it caught on his teeth. He’d had violent sex - hem hem, Monty - and it was in his top 10 types of sex.

“I’ll show you what I do to little boys who misbehave,” Jessica growled.

She grabbed a cable from a nearby box of random and discarded pieces of equipment. She had to paw through it for a while, discarding the dildos and the bondage handcuffs before settling for the most suitable item for sexual bondage.

“Turn around,” she ordered. Noah was all too happy to obey her. 

Roughly she tied his hands behind him. “Ah, that's actually a little too tight…” Noah said sultrily, his voice barely coming out. The rush made his head pound.

“Tighter?” Jessica suggested maliciously, binding the chord tighter. His hands were already turning red from lack of blood. Jessica ran her hands up Noah’s muscled arms before swinging Noah to face her.

Noah squealed like a sexy pig. It was high-pitched and girlish, yet still sexy. The cables cut into his skin, Jessica’s fingers dug into him like the claws of a vulture, there was a crazed, sadistic look in her eyes, bringing out the masochist within him that he hadn’t even known existed. 

She placed her hands on chest again, this time firmly guiding him to the floor. She smirked, watching Noah struggle uncomfortably, the weight of his own body pressing onto his hands that were bound beneath him.

Slowly, Jessica undid the fly of his jeans, releasing his half hard cock. 

She narrowed her eyes coyly and slowly ran her palm up the length of his shaft, admiring the veins that pulsed under her hand.

Noah gasped at her touch. 

“I knew you would whine like a little bitch,” Jessica snarled, moving her hand faster, pumping his dick with quick and deft movements.

“J-jessica!” Noah moaned, lips trembling. He couldn't stop his hips from thrusting up to meet her hand. 

With a smirk, Jessica pulled her hand away, now admiring his full length. She was glad to see that the rumours were true, Noah really did have the biggest cock in school.

“D-don't s-stop!” Noah begged, his whole body twitching from pleasure. He was already sooo close.

She scoffed. “I'm not gonna let you come yet BITCH.”

Slowly she started to run her hands along her own body, cupping her round breast with her hand and circling her fingers around her hard nipples, visible through the thin material of her bra. The other hand slipped down into her trousers.

“Ahhh I’m already so wet,” she moaned, thrusting a finger into her batcave. One finger was quickly met with a second, as she gazed down at Noah's waiting figure, his pupils blown wide in desire for her. For her body.

Noah was starting to lose patience. “Jessica!” he begged.

Sighing, Jessica decided to give in to him. She tugged her trousers down her waist and kicked them away from her, a teenage eagerness to her movements. It was such an unpoised move that it earthed Noah - they were just a pair of young highschool youths committing sexual intercourse.

Straddling his waist, she thrust down onto Noah’s eagerly awaiting cock, moaning as she felt herself being stretched around him. 

“You're inside of me!” she moaned.

“S-SHIT! You're so tight!” Noah couldn't help but compare her hole to her boyfriend’s Justin’s. Which was better? He wondered in the back of his mind, but he was quickly brought back to the present when Jessica started to move, grinding down on the full length of his dick.

And she was a sight to behold, one hand bracing herself on his chest, the other rubbing her clit sensually.

The moans of the two of them filled the classroom, echoing off the walls. It was like music, the damn best song Noah had ever heard. And he had pretty good tastes in music- he was a Beliber after all.

Noah wasn't sure how long had passed- was it 2 or was it 3 WHOLE minutes?- when Jessica panted out, “ahhh I think I’m going to come!”

Noah felt her pussy twitch around his cock, and then he was coming too, filling her with his cum, his juices, his unborn children.

Jessica panted breathily above him, a drop of drool running down her chin, her eyelids fluttering as she came down from the high of her orgasm. 

Once she had composed herself, her eyes snapped open, the warmth of desire replaced with a distancing coldness. Without a single word she stood up and began to dress herself again.

“Okay, so that was great. Anyway, about Hannah, why did you do that?”

“She’s the reason I broke up with Alex. Keep listening, and you'll understand that Hannah was a lying BITCH. You'll understand when you listen to your OWN tape,” she hissed.

Noah frowned. Of course, a tape was meant for him too. He shrugged, “okay.”

Jessica began to walk out the room.

“Wait, you're gonna untie me first right?”

She smirked, and slid a pair of wire clippers across the floor towards him, “Untie yourself, BITCH.”


	3. Tape 2, Side A

Noah sighed as he left room 420-B, adjusting his belt. His clothes were in disarray, red marks around his wrist and his right cheek was a little swollen from Jessica slapping him. Nevertheless the young lad had a hop in his step as he rounded the corner of the corridor, only to ‘bump’ into ghost!Hannah.

Her lip was wrinkled in distaste as she scowled at him. But then her expression shifted a little, “You got in a fight with her? As you should of course, that bitch killed me. When she glared at me she might as well of just taken the dagger and pushed it through my ribcage. Her hands will always be dark. With blood.”

“Yeah yeah, sure,” Noah said, dazed. 

“So, what did she say?” ghost!Hannah looked a little insecure, “Did she mention me? Apologise?”

“Oh, uh…” Did she? Noah couldn’t really remember the conversation between himself and jessica...all he remembered was her constricting batcave. 

“I bet she did,” ghost!Hannah’s eyes glimmered, “I knew killing myself for revenge would work and everyone would totally regret being mean to me.”

“Oh I think she called you a slag or something,” said Noah to shut the ghost bitch up.

Ghost!Hannah spluttered and wheezed with rage, her translucent fists shaking.

“That WHORE! I’ll send her another tape from the afterlife! Ugh that fucking c*** you’d better have beaten her up,”

Noah whistled loudly to tune her out, not wanting her to ruin his moment of bliss. 

You had just come back from Generally Sexy Studies when you saw him in the corridor and waved.

Noah grinned like a lovesick idiot looking at you because you looked so cute in your tank top and booty shorts (which you were wearing even though it was January, and freezing outside). You smiled shyly and tucked some hair behind your ears, looking up at him with your long, thick lashes. You’d missed him dearly, even though it had only been, like, half an hour since you saw him.

“Well?” ghost!Hannah demanded, “Are you gonna listen to the next tape then?”

“I’m thinking of saving them for later. Binging just isn’t my style - unless it’s with Y/N of course, we always binge the best TV shows together...Boruto, SuperLovers - which honestly just feels like a self-insert show winky face - Betrayal Knows My Name, Food Wars...I loveee binging TV shows with my girl, we have sooo much fun. We’ll buy loads of snacks and I’ll always let her eat her favourites even though they’re MY favourites too...and if I’m lucky she’ll fall asleep on my arm, and even when I get painful pins and needles I won’t push her off. I’ll stare at her sleeping face and just think about how lucky I am to have her.”

You enjoyed binge-ing those classic shows with Noah too. You especially loved the time the two of you watched Brothers Conflict together. It felt like a reenactment of your life, and it had led to some seriously sexy lovemaking on the eve of your fifteenth birthday hehe. 

You tug lightly on his jacket sleeve, peering up at him and his glorious face in wonder. 

“Maybe you should listen? Get it over with?” you suggest, leaning against his engorged biceps, tracing lines on his skin. “I’ll listen with you, baby.” You somehow knew exactly what was happening even though you hadn’t been present for the beginning of ghost!Hannah and Noah’s conversation.

Noah’s breathing was erratic at your touch. You sometimes forgot your own power over him. 

“Sure,” he agreed, wrapping his arm around you. There were red marks on his face and his body, which made you sad. You didn’t want him to be hurt. You were his (STEP) sister after all. What kind of sister would you be if you didn’tn’t not like seeing Noah unhurt?

Noah fit one of his earphones into your ear, which was kind of uncomfortable because of all the earwax he’d left in it, but you didn’t complain. His earwax was as good as your own. 

“Hey, guys, so now you’ve heard of the ways that wretched Justin and that slag Jessica wronged me. Now it’s your turn Alex. Oh you prick. You were one of the worst. I hope you die and join me in the afterlife so I can kill you all over again. Now strap yourselves in, this is one hell of a story-”

After a good 60 minutes of her relaying the story, and another 9 of her cursing at Alex, Noah and you could finally take the earphones out and sigh in exhaustion. 

“I can’t believe he could do something like that,” you cried, barely hiding your frustration. “A best ass list! That’s so - that’s so uncouth! And for her to be ranked number one??”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Noah shrugged. “Perhaps a little inaccurate, but-”

“No, Noah, it was absolutely disgusting of him to do that! If someone did that to me, I-I’d kill myself too,” you looked down, willing yourself not to cry. You just felt, like, so bad for that poor dead girl. What would she say if she were here right now???

“Baby girl don’t even talk like that,” Noah grabbed your shoulders and shook you, a serious expression befalling his features, “Don’t say that. If you died I’d-” he cut himself off, voice getting clogged with teariness.

“I know,” you shake your head, forcing yourself to smile bravely for his sake, “I’m sorry. I just can’t help but feel bad for the poor girl. At least she put herself out of her misery, she’s dead now, a rotting corpse 6ft under.” You were looking down, a tear splashed onto your shoe.

“Um I’m right here??? Still suffering???” ghost!Hannah complained.

Neither you or Noah paid her any attention, your foreheads pressed together and eyes closed. Noah’s fingers were gripping the back of your neck to keep you in place and you held him, knowing he needed something tender to make him feel better. You felt touched that Noah was so distraught at the thought of your death, and you promised to outlive him just so you’d be harbouring the pain of living without him and not vice versa. 

“Baby girl,” Noah muttered, his forehead still pressed against yours. His voice was low and gravelly, pained with a tinge of something that made you blush right down her neck, “I’ve got to go confront this Alex fellow. I can’t believe he’d do this, make that poor girl die...imagine if it were you??”

Noah would never tell you, but he was also very curious about where you’d been ranked on the best ass list. 

-

Noah knew exactly where Alex would be.

Goddamn it that boy took as many extra PE credits as he could. Noah threw himself into the sports locker rooms, pushing his way past all of the gym lads.

Monty hooted, “N-Dawg!” 

Noah fisted his guys as he was walking past, his fist had never smelt so much like ass before. He pulled all of his clothing off, kicking it to the side and stood naked before all of his classmates.

“Nice dong,” Bryce winked as Noah walked past, running his tongue over his lower lip.

“You want a taste?” Noah waved his fist flirtatiously as he walked past Bryce. Man, Noah would tap that fine ass anyday, Bryce was so self-assured so getting him crying like a bitch was Noah’s one aim in lyfe.

“Alex,” Noah pushed his way through the group of showering young chaps, trying not to accidentally let his cock slide into them as he shimmed through the fields of brown-haired white guys- an easy mistake to make, with everyone so wet and soapy as they were. “Whatcha doin’ up there, buddy?” Noah asked casually, trying not to scare the clumsy young lad. He was known for tripping, and not the drug-induced type.

Noah looked upward toward the ceiling of the shower section of the locker rooms. Alex was stuck to the ceiling like spider man, gripping the wall with his four limbs. No showering man would be able to see him - what reason would they have for looking toward the ceiling? It was the perfect crime, why would a heterosexual watch their classmates shower anyway? That was like, super gay.

“D-definitely not being gay, haha,” Alex looked around embarassedly, arms trembling. No one had ever caught him before, how did Noah even know he was up there!

“COME ON DOWN HERE!” Noah growled, shaking the ceilings with the timbre of his voice. 

“Squeak!” Alex fell to the shower floor, arms flailing in panic. Luckily Zach was there to catch him.

“You okay there?” Zach murmured huskily into Alex’s ear, gently kissing the lobe.

Alex trembled, the hot puff of air hitting his neck, a blush blooming over it. He lent in to the ear-kiss, “No homo,” he whispered to Zach, leaning closer and pressing his lips to Zach’s.

Zach’s naked body pressed closer to Alex’s clothed one, “Do you - shower - with your clothes on?” Zach asked between the kisses, pressing his lips over his neck as he took off Alex’s clothing, starting with his flannel and then with the tee he wore underneath.

“I - I am totally - not gay,” Alex clung to Zach’s neck, swooning as any straight lad would in such a situation. 

Noah watched on in confusion, was being straight now classed as fucking men? That was great, Noah had always wanted to try being a heterosexual! How did heterosexuals act, he briefly wondered. Who could ever know, they were such rare and exotic creatures after all!

Zach met Noah’s gayze, a broiling sexiness to it. He licked his lips slowly, maintaining eye contact with Noah as he peeled Alex out of his clothes, “Wanna give me a hand?” Zach raised a brow, his hands on Alex’s zipper.

“No! Get out Zach, I have to speak to this straight man alone,” Noah growled, ignoring the many dozen of wet and soaped-up minors surrounding the trio. 

“Alright man, take it easy,” Zach raised his hands defensively. He moved away from Alex, but stayed in the shower room, turning to talk to his fellow jocks. 

“W-what is this about?” Alex asked nervously, his eyes flickering around the room.

“Oh you know! Don't bother denying it!”

“I-i’m not gay! And you can't just go up and accuse people like that!”

Noah shook his head angrily. He grabbed Alex’s wet and soapy arm, shaking him roughly. “No! No listen this is about the tape, you fool! It wasn’t a joke, a life was at stake, you fool!”

“Tape worm?” Chad piped up, “Broooooo, that’s so rad man, is that your pet?”

In the duration of Noah’s tirade, he’d shaken Alex so hard that Alex tripped on his clumsy little feet, spinning round and falling right onto Noah’s erect cock. 

Noah had gotten hard the moment he had walked into the showers, surrounded by so many men, their chiseled chests and bulging, quivering penises surrounding him in a haze of teenage hormones. 

He gasped a little when he felt Alex’s tight hole clamp around the tip of his cock, gripping him like a vice, but he quickly composed himself.

“Nah Chad I haven’t got any pets! What about you, Alex?” Noah turned to the quivering lad.

Alex was not nearly as composed. He moaned, reveling at the warmth of having the tip of Noah’s thick girth inside of him, pulsing and hard. Experimentally he thrust his hips back, feeling himself stretch slowly around the length of Noah’s dick. 

“Hey Alex, I’m talking to you here buddy!” Noah hissed. Alex gasped as he felt Noah’s warm breath on the back of his neck, all his senses heightened from the sensitivity. 

Breathless and gasping with pleasure, Alex slowly but surely took Noah’s entire cock inside of him. Once fully sheathed, he paused, bracing himself against the wall of the showers. He was already breathless and his legs shook beneath him, and Noah was not offering any support.

Noah turned to Chad, “hey, did you see that ludicrous display last night?”

Alex could barely hear the conversation happening around him, caught up in the exhilaration. He wrapped one hand around his own cock, swollen and already dripping with precum. The other hand stayed pressed up against the wall, the only thing keeping him upright.

“Oh the game? What was Wagner thinking sending Walcott on that early?” Chad scoffed.

“The thing about Arsenal is that they always try and walk it in,” Noah replied.

“That is true.”

“S-SHIT!” Alex cursed as he stroked himself steadily. Never before had his cock felt this good, never before had it been so sensitive. The heat of the showers and the water hitting his flushed skin made him feel like he was on fire. He felt light-headed and giddy, the scent of his own arousal driving him towards the edge of ecstasy. 

But he wanted to feel more. Tentatively he began to grind on Noah's dick, feeling it shift and thrust inside of him, touching places he didn't know he had ever wanted someone else to touch. Suddenly he felt it brush against a sensitive spot, and he practically screamed, the movement threatening to unravel him completely. 

“With Chelsea, on the other hand, I suddenly like them,” Chad continued to Noah.

“Chelsea? You're having a laugh aint ya?” Noah smiled. Chad always was a fool. 

“Whoa, I'll put money on it if you like?” Chad challenged.

“O-oh N-Noah!” Alex panted, voice strained and breathless. “That feels so good!” Tears spilled out of the corner of his eyes, mixing with the water running over his body from the shower. 

He thrust his hips again, aiming for that same sweet spot. The feeling quickly became addictive, and Alex found himself hastily ramming and grinding onto Noah’s cock, pushing himself closer and closer towards his climax. He felt the warmth of his nearing orgasm build in the pit of his stomach, his whole body starting to tense and twitch in preparation.

“No, no, I've already got a pony on Liverpool, so I probably won't see that again,” Noah continued, laughing lightly. 

“Liverpool? You're mad aren't ya? Ay, Luke come over here!” Chad called his friend over. “Noah here fancied Liverpool for the weekend!”

“You're having a laugh aint ya?” Luke asked approaching, Brad and Goeffry in tow. 

“He's put a pony on it!” Chad told them, laughter turning the corners of his mouth into a smile.

“Noah,” Alex continued to cry, chanting it as his thrusts got faster and harder. The hand pumping his own dick was trembling, overcome with pleasure. 

His vision then went white, his eyes rolling back, and his whole body shaking as the orgasm passed through his whole body. It was so intense that he couldn't even make a sound as he came, only a gargled and choked breath slipping from his lips. His cock released a thick and copious stream of cum onto the tiles of the shower room. 

Alex moaned as he came down from the high of his orgasm, taking in his surroundings. The boys around him continued to talk leisurely as they showered. Alex shifted his legs, surprised he was still standing after such a powerful orgasm, and gasped when he felt Noah’s cock shift inside of him, still hard and twitching. 

Curiously, Alex thrust his hips again. This time the pleasure was more intense than before, his body left sensitive after his last orgasm. It was so sensitive it was almost painful, and Alex winced at the feeling. But Noah had not come yet, and he wanted to bring the boy inside him to climax so that he could feel the same way that he had. 

“Alright, well we better be heading on out, we have class soon,” Luke said. 

“You coming, Noah?” Chad asked.

“I'll see you guys in a bit, I just gotta finish up in here real quick,” Noah replied, winking. 

As soon as the jocks left the room, Noah turned his attention to the boy he was currently inside of. 

Gripping his hips with both hands, he pulled back slowly, then thrusted deep inside of Alex, hard.

Alex screamed, but Noah was already thrusting again, hitting deep inside of him.

“What a fucking slut. You couldn’t even wait for everyone to leave before fucking yourself on me?” Noah hissed in his ear. 

Alex whimpered and shook his head, crying out as Noah hit his prostate again. Pain and pleasure began to mix together, making Alex’s head swim.

“Did you enjoy it? Making everyone watch you come?” Noah continued, thrusting his hips faster, searching for his own orgasm. 

“Yes!” Alex moaned. 

Noah smirked, watching the lad become unraveled in front of him. He removed one hand from the boy's waist and moved it round to wrap it around his cock, pumping it leisurely. 

“Oh, Noah, d-don't stop! It feels so good! Ahh!” Alex screeched, feeling his body grow tense and hot again. “Ahh- I think- I think I'm going to come again!”

Alex felt his release pour out of him, even stronger than the first. In his euphoria he bit down sharply on his bottom lip, tearing the flesh open. 

Noah grinned, feeling his release too. For the third time that day he was filling one of his classmates up, filling them with his child making elixir. 

He pulled out sharply, watching Alex fall to the floor in a heap, exhausted. His torn lips were moving, muttering something under his breath.

“What was that?” Noah asked, bending down to hear. 

“No homo,” he was whispering, over and over again. Peering up at Noah through glassy eyes, he whispered, “I’m not gay!”

Noah chuckled and turned to leave, throwing over his shoulder, “yeah good luck with that. See ya in class, bro.”


	4. Tape 2, Side B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a gory chapter, don't read if you don't like blood uwu xxx

Noah leant back in his seat in English class, rolling his chewing gum between his teeth. English was soooo boring, when did you even use such a skill in real life??? He thought in English. 

“Class, please pull out your copies of No Longer Human by Osamu Dazai, we’ll be able to use this wonderful text about suicide to prevent suicide, it’s science,” Heine requested politely, standing on his footstool to be in everyone’s eyeline. “This is a great text to use in your final comparative essay alongside Hannah Baker’s I’m Going to Commit Suicide #1, Dad Please Take Me Seriously #2, I’ve Got Thirteen Tapes and a Bitch Ain’t One #3.”

Noah slammed Dazai’s book onto his table with a huff. Joke was on Mr Heine-sama! He’d already watched the anime Bungo Stray Dogs and knew all about Dazai!! The sultry man with his desperate desire for death and dark gaze that made you wanna jump with him. Or into him. Or under him. Noah dabbed his brow, face hot at the thought. 

Noah lent his head against the desk and put on the next of Hannah’s tapes: number 4. It ran on for what felt, like, ever, but unlike the last ones was just 4 minutes 20 seconds of the girl screaming one word. One word only. ‘TYLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!”

Noah pulled his earbuds out and sat up, shaking the stiffness out of his shoulders, not even bothering to pretend he’d been doing any of the tasks Heine-sama suggested.

“Noah!” Heine-sama cried, “Considering you’ve clearly read the book, why don’t you tell us how un-suicidal you’re feeling having heard the story of someone with multiple suicide attempts!!”

“I’m not feeling suicidal at all, Heine-sama. And I’m just glad to know that if i was, I have a great support system around me of tutors and school counsellors that would listen to me and take any suggestions of suicidal thoughts seriously,” Noah said clearly. He’d spoken to you about this, when you were feeling particularly low, struggling with your feelings for your step-brother. You both knew the school had measures in place for struggling students, who wouldnt listen to a threat of suicide?

His phone rang suddenly. The whole classroom jumped. An earthquake? No. Was noah getting ANOTHER booty call? This was an everyday occurance, and the whole class watched with envy whenever Noah was on his way to his next conquest.

“Hewwo?” Noah asked, his voice smooth, like velvet. Or honey? Or peanut butter??

He nodded sternly, listening to the voice on the other end. 

“I'm on my way,” he announced. “Sorry prof, gotta jet,” he winked.

Heine merely nodded. “You can make up for this missed time in detention Mr Centineo.” he held his class pointer firmly between his thumb and forefinger, thrusting it lewdly and suggestively.

Noah strutted through the hallway, his ab muscles rolling with every stride. Finally, he had arrived…

The school’s personal darkroom. He wondered briefly what dark and tantalizing hole was awaiting him in this dank room, the corners of his mouth and penis twitching upwards at the thought.

“You came,” the boy drawled.

“Not yet,” Noah winked, already unbuttoning his jeans. “On all fours.”

The boy appeared to be shocked, staring at Noah. “Aren’t you gonna ask why I called you here?”

Noah stilled, fly down. Why else would this insignificant boy ask him to the dark photography room? It was even more lewd than the janitor’s closet - and Noah would know. You and him spent many hours in the dark room, painting new pictures in his juices.

“I have information that could…” the boy gulped, “Ruin you.”

“Uh, sorry, but what’s yer name again?” Noah found a lone Red Hot in his pocket and pressed it between his teeth, rolling it over his tongue. The boy watched the movement.

That wasn’t a red hot. It tasted more like acid. Oops.

“Tyler,” the boy said stiffly, so stiffly it was as if he had a broom up his ass. “Tyler Down.” He was clearly very affronted, his step back betraying his insecurity.

Tyler? Noah recognised that name. Now if only he could recall where it was from...

“Ok, Tyler,” Noah said slowly, “Would you like to get atop my cock?” he motioned to his crotch, his cock very visibly hard. It was long and thick it was almost knocking over the equipment that was lined up around the room. When noah twisted on the spot slightly, the tip of his cock brushed up against a tripod, and Tyler rushed over to catch the shaft.

“Careful! Do you know how expensive this is?” Tyler asked, cradling the tripod.

“Not as expensive as my bejazzled cockring,” Noah replied with a wink, both eyes fluttering.

“Don’t you want to ask what my information is?” Tyler asked shrilly, hands shaking.

“Honestly, I couldn’t care less. You just seem like a very insignificant person. This is very clearly a pity fuck, so either get on all fours or don’t. Come on, chop chop.” Noah pulled out his emergency peanut butter jar and placed it on the side.

“But - but my information,” tears pricked in Tyler’s eyes, he was clearly conflicted. He couldn't believe Noah was paying attention to him so easily! He was the school stud, and what was Tyler? A virgin loner, no friends, only his camera to keep him company. He finally had the courage to bring blackmail material to get the hot jock Noah Centanio to fuck him, but the hot jock didn’t seem to want to be blackmailed!

Noah sighed, cock hardening EVEN MORE. It was now so hard it could kill a man. He loved a chase. He loved fucking ugly boys, making them cry, making them as insecure as they deserved to be. And Tyler was the ugliest of them all. 

“Sure,” Noah said good-naturedly, “Show me your information. But don’t take too long, my cock is locked and loaded.” 

“Um - um -” Tuler stumbled over his feet, pulling something out of his pocket, “This! Photos!”

“Ah.” Noah’s cock hardened even further at the sight - to a point that should have been humanly impossible. Photos of him going down on you, and pretty much anyone else, were in Tyler’s hands. “Photos of me in sexually promiscuous positions. Terrible. As a porn star trainee, these will absolutely ruin my future prospects of having sex in front of a camera.”

“With your sister!” Tyler cried.

“STEP-sister, jeez,” Noah replied flippantly. “We've only known each other since we were 2 years old, it's not creepy at ALL. We have shared a room since our parents married. Seeing her undress is a daily occurrence, it's only natural that we explore our sexulaities with each other too. How could I resist, when I hear her moaning my name every night as she touches herself, her fingers penetrating every hole? Is it creepy?”

Tyler shivered. EVERY hole? How would that feel, to have Noah in his asshole, his mouth, pouring out of his nostrils and ears. Suffocating on Noah. What a great way to die.

“IS IT CREEPY? TYLER! IS IT??” Noah screamed, angry tears pricking his eyes.

“Dude? Are you okay?” Tyler asked, confused.

Noah sniffed, and nodded. He turned his head away, fiercely wiping the tears out of his eyes. You were just so sexy, even thoughts of you, vulnerable, naked, your sensual voice, brought him to tears. He HAD to protect you, it's what every good brother would do. 

“Now, where were we,” Noah said, fully composed, as if he wasn’t having a breakdown just THINKING about your body and the pleasure it brought him.

“Uh,” Tyler motioned to Noah’s unzipped fly. Noah’s cock had gotten even bigger since picturing your body splayed out on the bed you had to share back in that summer when you were both thirteen. If only Noah knew then what he knew now.

“You down to fuck or what?”

Tyler moaned, the gasp escaping past his lips before he had a chance to compose himself. 

Noah tipped his head to the sky. Tyler was scrawny, so he’d assumed the boy had a small and below-average penis, but what if he was mistaken, Noah thought excitedly? “Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” he asked, gayzing at the tented trousers of his young companion.

“Oh sorry,” Tyler replied, pulling out his AK47 from his pant pocket. He gripped the shaft firmly between his hands, muscles on his abs straining from the weight, flexing so hard his shirt ripped off. 

“Amazing,” Noah breathed, eyeing the weapon in front of him. The length of the shaft was breathtaking, and the girth?? Was it somehow bigger than the ones he had seen before? Noah had seen so many shafts in his young life, but never before had seen something so beautiful - not including you, of course. Tyler flung the object onto the nearby table, knocking over the peanut butter jar with his gusto.

“Well,” Tyler pulled off his remaining clothing, hoping it would pull Noah’s attention back to his body.

It didn’t. Noah’s eyes shimmered with lust, staring at the discarded AK47.

“Get on the table, and get on all fours, facing away from me,” Noah ordered.

Tyler nodded, following the instructions silently. He felt so exposed, completely naked, his pink puckered asshole uncovered for Noah to see. Feeling the cold air of the room brush against his virgin entrance made him shiver, his creamy thighs trembling.

“What are you gonna do?’ Tyler asked, twisting his head around to look at Noah.

“Dont!” Noah barked. “Don't turn around, don't say a word. Do you understand me?”

“W-what if I want you to stop?” Tyler asked, shivering. 

“Our safe word is ‘Hannah’, okay?”

Tyler gulped, anxiety and guilt twisting in his gut at the thought of calling her name. Even thinking it made him dizzy.

Noah on the other hand, was blushing at the concept. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hannah’s figure, watching them. She was silent, shaking her head in contempt. But she didn't leave. And Noah was glad. He wanted her to watch. To watch the boy she hated get dicked down by him, his body splayed open as he moaned under Noah, unable to resist the lure of Noah’s meaty girth. He’d probably cry - multiple times - and beg for Noah’s cock, all while Hannah watched.

“I said, do you understand me?”

“Yes,” Tyler replied, his voice strong. He was sure. He wanted this.

Silence fell over the room, dark and heavy. 

Tyler could feel his asshole twitching in anticipation, but he jumped when he felt something cold scrape against him. Something metal.

“W-what is that?” Tyler asked, shocked at the alien feel of something cold touching something that was always so so hot.

“Spread your cheeks for me with your hands,” Noah ordered, ignoring Tyler’s question.

Tyler felt a drip of sweat roll down his neck as he shifted his weight more onto his knees, his hands reaching back to spread his asscheeks apart, giving Noah better access to his forbidden hole.

Tyler gasped as felt that cold, metal, foreign object pushed harder against him, breaking past the entrance of the ring of muscles that usually kept his asshole shut.

“It-it’s so big!” Tyler cried, feeling himself stretch. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

“Do you want me to stop?” Noah asked, the voice drifting from behind him.

“No! Keep going!” Tyler hissed, gritting his teeth.

The object was pushed further in. The cold of the metal did nothing to reduce the burning sensation as his insides were forcefully stretched around the object, with not a hint of lube to help.

The object was pushed further and further inside, Tyler grunting and crying the whole time. His face was red, and hot tears poured down his face, overcome with pain.

Noah had been silent the whole time, but when he heard a strangled gasp from Tyler’s mouth, he spoke. “Shhh it's okay, it'll start to feel good soon. Just relax.” His voice was surprisingly gentle, but Tyler could sense a hint of malice underneath it.

Tyler shifted his legs slightly, and groaned when felt something warm trickle down his thighs. It was blood. 

The worst thing about this though wasn't the pain, or the blood. It was the not knowing. Not knowing WHAT was inside of him.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. Tyler twisted his head around, peering desperately over his shoulder at Noah.

The young man was behind him. He had rolled up his shirt sleeves, his muscular forearms on display. His curly hair hung over his face, casting shadows over his eyes that peered at him through long eyelashes. His lips were twisted into a doggish grin.

In his hands was Tyler’s very own AK47. 

“W-w-what the hell?” Tyler cried. More tears streamed down his face.

The shaft of the gun had only been inserted by a couple inches, but Tyler felt so full already.

“Sh, sh, shhhhhh,” Noah shushed him. “It's okay.”

Tyler shook his head, “no, no, no,” he chanted, squeezing his eyes shut.

“It's okay,” Noah repeated. “You're okay. Just breath.”

Tyler sighed, calming his gasping breaths. He rolled his shoulders back, smoothing away the tension.

“Can I continue?” Noah asked.

“Yes,” Tyler breathed.

“Good boy,” Noah muttered, his breath ghosting Tyler’s ear.

Slowly, the shaft of the gun was pushed further in, Tyler crying the whole time. His bottom lip was torn and blood and spittle dripped down his chin from where he had been biting down, trying to stop the scream he could feel building in his throat.

“It's all in,” Noah announced, when finally, finally, the entire shaft of the rifle had been taken in. “your greedy, slutty hole has taken the whole thing in. How do you feel?”

“So full,” Tyler gasped. 

Once it was fully situated, Noah began to slide the shaft in and out, watching in fascination as Tyler’s hole twitched and stretched around the grooves of the gun as it was thrusted in and out, still lewdly on display as Tyler continued hold his asscheeks stretched apart, giving Noah the best view. At one point Tyler’s painful gasping became more of a moan when the metal- now warmed from being inside him for so long- brushed against his sweet spot. Noah grinned, and aimed at that spot with every thrust of the gun. He wished he could pleasure himself too, but his hands were full, wielding the large gun. He could do nothing but grind against the leg of the table, desperately seeking friction to ease the strain of his erection.

Pleasure mixed in with the pain from the burn of the gun for Tyler, and the sound of each thrust became sloppy and wet as more and more blood lubricated the shaft of the weapon. 

Just before the pleasure was about to overcome Tyler, his stomach clenched at a sudden thought. 

“Is the safety on?” Tyler asked hesitantly. 

“The what?” Noah asked.

“The safety! The safety! Oh God!” Tyler shouted. “Pull it out! It could go off!”

Noah ignored his protests. After all, he hadn't said the safe word. Instead the thrusts of the gun became faster.

Tyler couldn't stop the moans rising in his throat with every thrust of the shaft.

“No! Stop,” Tyler was begging, but the whining only made Noah grin and increase the hardness of each thrust. Now the table that Tyler was perched on shook with every impact.

“Do you need to use the safe word?” Noah asked, every word punctuated with the pounding of the gun.

“N-no,” Tyler gritted out.

“Do you remember it?” Noah questioned. 

“Yes!”

“Say it!” Noah hissed.

“H-h-h-” Tyler stuttered.

“Yes!” Noah cried, “say it!”

“HANNAH!” Tyler screamed. “Ohhh HANNAH!”

Ghost!hannah, still watching, widened her eyes at the erotic display.

“Are you ready for me to SHOOT my LOAD?” Noah taunted, his finger hovering over the trigger.

“No! Don't shoot!” Tyler screamed. Tyler began to fear for his life. He really could be about to die. But damn if it didn't feel good. Being fucked to death wasn't a bad way to go.

With a grin, Noah suddenly ripped the gun away. Tyler gasped, his asshole twitching at the sudden emptiness he felt inside him.

Noah flung the weapon absentmindedly over into the corner of the room, not even bothering to look at it again. The blood-soaked weapon hit the wall opposite, just near where Hannah was looming. The butt of the gun slammed against the wall, making a loud BOOM sound, though Noah decided it was in his best interests to ignore it.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Tyler screamed, body falling to the side. His hands were still preoccupied holding his asscheeks open, Noah was disgusted to see the river of blood gush from his hole.

“Keep it down,” Noah said dryly. There was so much blood on the floor it was like someone had been shot lol.

Tyler panted and hiccuped, breathing shallow with panic. His fingers dug further into his asscheeks, turning them both white. Panic flared in his vision.

“Ready?” Noah readied his cock, lubing it up with some of the blood that was coating his hand. 

Noah got closer to the still shaking still hiccuping student. Was being fucked with a gun so pleasurable? It didn’t look it, what with all of the metal bumps and ridges. Pushing the sight through Tyler’s ass looked particularly painful, though Tyler had cried throughout, the scummy slut. He’d wanted the entire gun in, they both knew that. 

He gripped Tyler by the waist, dragging his whole body down the table so that his legs were hanging off the side and his chest pressed firmly against the top. Noah began to line his hips up with Tyler.

“Knock knock,” Noah tapped his cock against Tyler’s asscheek. He was nothing if not a gentleman, you knew that too. 

“N-no,” Tyler moaned, voice heavy with tears, “I-I don't think I can take anymore.”

Noah sighed with irritation. After all that work, PLUS the blood he’d smeared all over his prestigious cock, Tyler decided to be a cocktease? Noah pulled away from him.

“N-no!” Tyler exclaimed, “D-don’t go.”

“Why not?” Noah snapped, “Nothing for me to do here. You clean up all the blood, it's gross.” Noah began to zip up his fly.

“I - I got shot! Waaaaaaa!” Tyler cried, fat tears sliding down his face, “You shot me!”

“Uh...really?” Noah’s cock got even harder, now rock solid, probably the hardest element on the known planet.

“M-hm,” Tyler said through his tears, “So please...be - be gentle...don’t jostle me too m-much…” 

“Great,” Noah said, returning to Tyler’s leaning-over-the-table form, grabbing him by his forearm. Was his finger supposed to go in that far? Noah wondered, his index finger warm and cushioned by something wet and fleshy. Eh, couldn’t be that important, even though Tyler was screaming he hadn’t safeworded yet.

“That’s the bullet wound!” Tyler screamed.

Noah shrugged, lining his cock up with Tyler’s abused and bloody entrance. He pushed in until he was flush against Tyler, his cock sheathed in Tyler’s slutty hole.

Noah grinded against him roughly, not caring about Tyler’s enjoyment, chasing only his own pleasure. 

The screams of the boy beneath him encouraged him on, thrusting faster and faster, until he came hard, filling him up with his load.

He pulled slowly, watching the white cum mix in with the blood that dripped down Tyler’s white thighs. The heavy aroma- the copper tang of blood and heady scent of his ejaculation made Noah feel sick.

Tyler himself lay draped over the table, mummering to himself, half unconscious. His skin was stained red with his own blood, his face painted with a smile of blissfulness.

With not a single word, Noah left, slamming the door of the dark room behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, thanks for reading! Even if you hate this, I love feedback so don't forget to comment and kudos! ;)


End file.
